Sumanai
by Leah Bea
Summary: ::one-shot:: "...I promise... Aishiteru..." She whispers softly as she finally admits defeat and sobs uncontrollable... "I never wanted... to make you cry again... sumanai..."


  
"Battousai, it's time you die." That cursed man hissed as a snake would to me. I only narrowed my eyes all the more and tried to read what he had up his sleeve. His expression, stance, voice, and eyes revealed nothing to me and I growled in frustration. I bit back a cry as that small motion caused a sharp stab of pain in my chest, where surely I had at least one or two broken ribs.   
  
'What is he going to do?' I remember thinking as I desperately tried to read him once more. Still, I couldn't figure out what he had planned. I heard a click that I had few times before this day. It sounded like someone readying a gun to fire. My eyes widened as I realized what it was he planned.   
Normally I could dodge a bullet quite well, without a single problem. But normally I wasn't as injured as I was now. My vision was blurred slightly by the loss of blood, my chest ached from the the broken bones, my left leg had a long and deep slash in it. I wouldn't be able to avoid this. I was going to died this day.   
  
He raised his gun so that it was level with my head and started to pull back the trigger. He did it slowly as to torture me and the girl who was tied to the tree on the fringes of the clearing we fought in. I could hear her rustling about as she cried out for him to stop.   
  
"Are you watching, Kaoru? I'm about to kill the man you love so much. Because he had killed the woman I loved so long ago." He laughed loudly as he moved his grey eyes quickly to his left to look at Kaoru, the girl.   
  
I watched him carefully, not quite sure when his finger would at last finish pulling the trigger. Not quite sure when I was going to die.   
  
"Kaoru-dono... Sumanai...." I whispered to her and the man turned his attention back to me.   
  
"Now, you die." He said gleefully as his finger finished pulling the trigger.   
  
I braced myself, knowing that death was coming. I had to wonder if it would hurt as bad as I thought it would. I couldn't really complain though, it was fitting that I would die with pain.   
  
I can't help thinking about the people I have met in my painful life as I watch the bullet approach at a seemingly slow pace.   
  
_ Tomoe, I suppose this is the last time I can speak with you. When I'm in Hell I don't think I'll be able to speak with those is Heaven. I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill my promise and atone for my sins.   
  
Saitou, you would be so disappointed in me when you heard of how I died. To think, after all of our battles, it was a man like any other who held a grudge against me that managed to kill me.   
  
Aoshi, I guess you won't be able to kill me now, will you? But feel free to take the title of strongest for your men. They truly deserve it more than I ever did.   
  
Misao, you're the second person in my life to surprise me by saying you don't care about my past. You only care about who I am now. Thank you for your friendship, however short it was.   
  
Master, I suppose now I really am your stupid pupil. I've lost. I know you'll think I wasted you precious art, perhaps you're right. I'm sorry... I was very stuborn... Thank you, for teaching me, and for guarding what is most precious to me while I was away.   
  
Megumi, please, keep atoning for your sins. I know you never really loved me and that you simply tormented me to annoy Kaoru. You tried to help us admit to each other how we felt in your own way, for this I thank you.   
  
Sanosuke, You were my best friend. Thank you for helping so much in all of my battles. I hope you actually tell Megumi a few things that I know are on your mind, like how you feel, maybe?   
  
Yahiko, I hope you live a great life. Enjoy every moment of it.   
  
Kaoru... Kaoru, aishiteru. I once vowed I would never say this to you, but it looks like I have to now. Sayanara. Please just live on, don't mourn me like you did when I left. Don't give up your spirit or you life for me. This unworthy one is not deserving of this. Please, live and find happiness. Isn't it strange? I heard those same words long ago by a dear friend as she died, and now.... Now I'm telling you the same thing..._   
  
I close my eyes as I feel the bullet enter my chest, it feels like fire. Oh god, how it burns. I cry out dispite myself and jerk backwards, landing on my back. It was raining. Raining blood. My own blood for once. I smile bitterly as I think of this.   
  
She's next to me now he must have untied you while he fled.   
  
'Wasn't that nice of him?' I think bitterly as I wish a painful death on that man.   
  
I can hear her voice. Everything is getting dimmer. I can barely hear you now...   
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin! Open your eyes! Please! Kenshin!!!"   
  
Are you crying? Why? Deat Kaoru, why are you crying? I open my eyes painfully and stuggle to hold on.   
  
"Kenshin! You're going to be ok, right? Please, tell me you'll be okay!" I can hear you beg me as my vision comes into focus slightly. I have to smile once again.   
  
"Kaoru... please.... don't give up because of.... me... Please, live.... a find happiness.... and.... aishiteru...." My voice is weakening. I see your eyes widen.   
  
"Stop talking like you're going to die! Shimatta, Kenshin! Stop it! You'll be okay, Megumi will be able to heal you!" You're becoming desperate as it begins to rain on my face because of your tears.   
  
"Iie, Kaoru. I won't.... be okay. Promise me.... though.... you'll be happy...." I whisper now, darkness is approaching me, it's covering my body like a dark cloud. Death had come.   
  
"I can't do that!" Kaoru yelled at me.   
  
"....Promise me.... please...." I beg you as Death steps closer to me and reaches out.   
  
"I.... I promise, Kenshin.... I promise.... aishiteru...." She whispers softly as she finally admits defeat and sobs uncontrollably.   
  
"I never wanted.... to make you cry again.... sumanai....."   
  
Death grips my hand tightly in his own and I feel the life leave me finally. Her sobbing grows quiet and I cannot help but cry myself in this dark place that I have been led to by death. I would have given anything to turn back time and tell you everything sooner. Not when I was facing death. God, Kaoru, I'm so sorry.... forgive me.... Please....   
  
_A/N: Sorry that if this was actually sad. =) Um, I know that Aoshi and Kenshin made peace with each other, but I just wanted to put that in there. I'm sorry if any of you dislike, if it's a something about how it's written, or something else e-mail (Sessha14@aol.com) me or IM me or even tell me in a review. I'll try and make it up to you by either re-doing this fic or by using your advice in the one I'm working on now. I don't know what made me write this, I guess because I'm bored and a bunch of other stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading this! Comments, suggestions, flames, and compliments plus whatever else you can think of are welcome! Review, please!   
Note: I added a person to Kenshin's list. I had totally forgotten them... Thanks for reminding me!   
-Bea_


End file.
